This invention relates broadly to the art of chairs and more specifically to hammock-like chairs.
There are several prior United States patents for so-called "hammock chairs" or chairs having hammock-like seats. These prior-art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 580,076 to Wohler and 688,368 to Waddel. In the hammock chairs of these patents, there are closed, substantially rectangular frames having seat fabrics extending across the frames. Occupants of these chairs must have their legs over some portions of the rigid frames since the frames are closed. This contact between the occupants' legs and the rigid frames is not only a source of discomfort but it detracts to some extent from the feeling of being in a hammock. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a hammock chair in which an occupant seated therein is not in contact with a rigid frame.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 540,190 to Rawson et al. and 392,112 to Farwell disclose fabric seats for chairs which do not include rigid supports at the fronts thereof (they are open at the front); however, in these chairs ground supports independently provide lateral support for holding side frame members apart. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 946,225 to Irwin and 148,586 to Wethered disclose fabric seats that are open at the front; however, these seats include rigid substructures below the seats to hold side frame members apart. Thus, it is a further object of this invention to provide a hammock chair including an uncomplicated rigid seat frame which does not require an external support for separating side frame members. In particular, it is an object of this invention to provide such a frame which is not supportively associated with legs of a chair.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a hammock chair which is sturdy, has a pleasing appearance, yet is uncomplicated and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.